Scream 2 remake
by scarymovielover21
Summary: here it is my remake of scream 2 hope you guys like it
1. Phylicia arries, new roommate, Stab,

Phylicia arrives at Windsor Collage and sees Sidney and runs up to her Phylicia: Sidney! Sidney:*sees Phylicia* Phylicia oh god you go hear now. Phylicia: yeah I just got her today. Sidney: I have missed you. Phylicia: yeah I have missed you 2. Tatum: *walks up* Phylicia. Phylicia: Tatum. Tatum: Phylicia you go here now. Phylicia: yeah I just started to today. Derek:*walks up*. Phylicia:*looks at him*. Sidney: oh this is my new boyfriend Derek. Derek: so you're Phylicia! Phylicia: let me guess she told you everything that happened. Huh! Derek: yeah she did. Nice finally meet the famous Phylicia. Phylicia: nice to meet you 2 Derek. Derek: Derek Feldman. Phylicia: Phylicia Addison. Phylicia and Derek:*shake hands*. Tatum: and don't worry he isn't like Billy. Phylicia: that's good. Sidney: so how are you and Randy? Phylicia: we broke up last year. Randy:*walks up and sees Phylicia*. Phylicia. Phylicia: Randy. Randy: you go to Windsor Collage now. Phylicia: yeah I just started going here today. Randy: oh that's great. Phylicia: yeah. Hallie:*walks up* hey guys. Sidney and everyone: hey. Hallie: * to Phylicia* are you Phylicia? Phylicia: yeah I am Hallie: hi I am Hallie. Phylicia: she is Tatum and me roommate. Phylicia: oh that's cool. Sidney: what room are you in? Phylicia: I don't know they haven't found me a room yet. Hallie you know we have room for one more person in our room. Tatum: yeah she can be our new roommate. Sidney: sounds great to me. What about you? Phylicia: yeah I have to get it set up. Tatum:*calls the housing deportment and tells them to put Phylicia in there room* okay it's done. Phylicia: wow that was fast. Tatum: yeah I know. Phylicia: well I guess I had better go to our room and get ready. Tatum: I will help you. Phylicia and Tatum go to the room and put Phylicia's things away. Tatum: so what happened with you and Randy? Phylicia: you won't tell right? Tatum: no I won't. Phylicia: you remember Karen Caulcheck? Tatum: creepy Karen that worked at the video store with Randy. Phylicia: yeah*closes the door* he had sex with her. Tatum: what? Phylicia: at the video store one night. Tatum: oh my god. Phylicia: after that I could have a boyfriend who had sex with another woman so we broke up. Tatum: wow that's crazy. Phylicia: yeah I know I haven't seen him since we broke up. Tatum: yeah I could tell by the way you guys were looking at each other. Phylicia: do you think he still loves me? Tatum: yeah you could see it in his eyes. Phylicia: yeah I know. Tatum: you 2 should go out again. Phylicia: yeah I don't think so. Tatum: it's been a year and he and Karen aren't together anyone I think he still wants to be with you. Phylicia: yeah I know, I know. Tatum: so give him another chance. Phylicia: I will have to think about it. Tatum: I hope it all works out. Phylicia: yeah me 2. Tatum: wanna go see whats going on outside? Phylicia: yeah. Phylicia and Tatum go back outside and re-join the rest of the gang. Tatum: hey guys whats up? Sidney: nothing much just talking. Tatum: cool. Sidney: did you get set up in our room Phylicia? Phylicia: yeah I did.*looks for Randy* where did Randy go? Sidney: I don't know he just got up and left. Phylicia: when did he leave? Sidney: after you 2 left to go inside. Phylicia: oh. The gang goes back inside and Phylicia, Sidney, Hallie and Tatum all go back to there rooms and hang out. Tatum: did you hear stab is opening this weekend? Phylicia: yeah I did. Sidney: I don't wanna see. Phylicia: why not. Tatum: yeah why not. Sidney: isn't bad enough we lived thought this whole thing now you wanna see it in the movie. Tatum: yeah we wanna know who plays us. Sidney: I know whose playing me Tori Spelling. Phylicia: and you don't wanna see how the movie come out. Sidney: no. Hallie: come Sid please. Sidney: fine we can go see it. Phylicia: good. Tatum: hey we should ask Derek and Mickey to come. Phylicia: who? Tatum: Derek's friend. Phylicia: that weirdo that was talking to him before he come over to us. Tatum: yeah that's him Hallie's boyfriend. Hallie: he isn't my boyfriend. Tatum: yet. Hallie: funny. Tatum: we should ask Randy to come too. Phylicia: yeah I guess. Hallie: did you really date Randy? Phylicia: yeah we broke up. Sidney: yeah I know I was shocked you guys broke up. Phylicia: yeah me 2. Hallie: what happened? Phylicia: Randy had sex with someone. Sidney: who? Phylicia: Karen Caulcheck. Sidney: creepy Karen who worked with Randy at the video store. Phylicia: yeah. Hallie: wow. Phylicia: yeah I know. Phylicia, Sidney, Hallie and Tatum all go ask the boys to watch Stab with them this weekend and this say yes and its all set up that they will go see stab.


	2. Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens killed

Maureen: I hate Scary movies. I should be studying. You know I got a bio due. Phil : Baby, did I mention that these tickets were free? Free. Maureen: Sandra Bullock is playing right down the street. Phil: nobody wanna pay $7:50 to some Sandra Bullock shit…unless she's naked. Maureen: oh, but you will sit through a movie called stab? Phil: it's a adrenaline, Maureen. It's good to be scared. It's primal. You know what I'm sayin? Maureen: no, I'm gonna tell you what it is, okay? It's a dumb-ass white movie about some dumb- ass girls…getting their white asses cut the fuck up, okay? Phil: yeah. Sandra Bullock is miss Ethnicity, right? Maureen: well, no, all I'm saying is that the horror genre is historical…for excluding the African-American element. Phil: when the hell you get your Ph.D. in black cinema, sister souljah? Maureen: listen I read my entertainment weekly, okay? I know my shit. Phil: yeah, Maureen. I read my black beat, too, honey. Tonight we're going to have an all-black movie, all-black cast, all-black wardrobe, black eyes—everything. Black –eyed peas, black cats- crazy. Ticket guy: thank you. Lady handing out the customs: hi. Here you go. Maureen: whats this? Lady: stab souvenirs. The studio sent them. Maureen: hah! And its white. Phil:*laughs* Maureen: Thanks. Lady:*hands Phil one*. Phil: thank you. Maureen and Phil walk into the theater and some guy in the custom casing a girl she screams and runs past then. Guy: kill! Kill! Kill! Maureen: very romantic! They walk to find seats they find 2 seats up front the movie starts. Casey Becker in the movie turns on the shower and checks to see if the water is hot and takes off her robe. Man in Audience: whoo! Take it off! Maureen: now why she got to be naked? What does that have to do with the plot of the story her being butt-ass naked? Phil: I don't know about the plot but I got a stiff one. Maureen: you better loosen up that wrist. The phone rings caser grabs her robe and goes to answer it then the killer is shown in the bathroom window and everyone screams Casey goes and puts up the phone Casey: hello? Killer: Hello! Casey: who is this? Killer: guess. Casey: no, really. Who is this? Killer: were you expecting somebody? Casey:*popcorn popping* no. Maureen: bitch hang the phone up and star-69 his ass! Damn! Audience hushing. Phil: shh! Casey: who is this? Killer: who would you like it to be? Casey: I don't like games. Who is this? Everyone screams as the killer is shown again. Killer: look out back. Do you see your boyfriend anywhere? Casey: I don't even have a boyfriend right now. Killer: would you like one? Maureen: damn it all. Can I –give me some money. I need to get some popcorn. Phil: you got money. Maureen: I got my money. I asked for your money. Killer: what do you say? Phil: cheap ass. Maureen: thank you. Killer: come on. Cat got your tongue? Casey: you know, I don't even know you, and I dislike you already. Maureen closes the door and walks up to buy the popcorn the audience screams and she turns around and keeps walking. Guy: hello. Maureen: hi. Umm, can I have medium popcorn, no butter, and a smell diet Pepsi? Guy: you got it. Maureen: thanks. Girl: that's it. I am not going back in there. Other girl: come on, you chickenshit. Its just a movie. Girl: no, its not just a movie. It's a true story. All these kids got killed a couple years ago in California. Guy: here's the popcorn. Maureen: thanks. Maureen: walks back to the theater and opens the door and looks in and Phil wearing the mask jumps out and scares her she hits him. Maureen: you ass! Phil: I am sorry. I had to, baby. Maureen: what are you playing? Phil: would you relax? God whats wrong with you? Maureen: I don't like being scared. I don't like that. Phil: baby, it's just a movie. Besides scary movies are great foreplay. Maureen: excuse me? Phil: let's go see Sandra Bullock. Maureen: oh, no. Sandra started already. We can stay. Just stop playin so much. They kiss. Phil: all right. I gotta go to the bathroom. See ya inside. Maureen walks back in and sees Casey in the movie getting chased and everyone is screaming they show the popcorn burning she sits in her seat and puts her jacket back on Casey runs into the bathroom and closes the door on the killer then Phil walks into the bathroom and sees too guys in costumes he looks at his watch and the two look back at him he holds his mask up and walks to the Stoll and the first one is locked. Phil: sorry. Hello? The next one is open he goes in and uses it high-pitched voice: I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I swear. I swear. I'll be good. Please don't, mommy. Phil leans in to listen. Voice: I'll you. Really. I'll tell you, mommy. Really. I'll tell you why I did it, mommy. Listen, mommy. Listen. Mommy. The killer stabs Phil and he falls on the ground dead the killer walks out of the Stoll and sees the other guy In the custom leave the bathroom the Phil is shown dead and bleeding on the floor then it goes back to the movie where Casey is still being chased by the killer. Maureen: N-N-N-No! No, no, no, no, no! Don't do that! Move! Move! Go! Run. Go! The killer seats next to her wearing Phil's leather coat. Maureen: baby, give it up. You came back just in time looks like she's about it get it. Want some popcorn. Killer: *shakes his head*. Maureen:: uh-uh. See, if that was me, I would be out of there. Killer jumps thought the window and grabs Casey. Maureen: oh! Here it comes! Here it comes! Here it comes! Oh, my god! The killer stabs Casey and she falls to the ground Maureen looks at she blood on her hands the killer puts out a knife and Maureen screams, the killer stabs her she gets up and tires to run bad the killer keeps stabbing her more, more, more, more, more then he leaves and the audience looks on as Maureen dies.


	3. the mixer, Cici dead, sid attacked

-The next morning- Phylicia is sound asleep till Tatum wakes her up. Tatum: Phylicia get up your going to be late for class. Phylicia: okay I am getting up. Tatum: so get up. Phylicia: okay I am up*get out of bed*. Phylicia goes into the bathroom takes a shower and get ready to go to class. Hallie: Sid don't forget about the mixer tonight. Sidney: I don't think I am going to be able to go Hal. Hallie: what? I don't try to back out you promised you would go. Sidney: fine I will go. Hallie: good. Girl: check out the news. Sidney: I wonder what that was about. Tatum: guys Maureen Evens and Phil Stevens were murdered last night at a sneak preview of stab last night. Sidney: what? Tatum: yeah it's all over the news. Sidney: I can't believe it. Phylicia: its starting again you guys. Tatum and Sidney: yeah I know. The girls all go off the class Phylicia meets Mickey in the hall. Mickey: so you Phylicia. Phylicia: yeah you must be Mickey. Mickey: yeah that's right the one and only. Mickey: so you're from Woodsboro. Phylicia: yeah I am. Mickey: so this whole thing last night is the same thing huh. Phylicia: yeah I hope not to much the same. Mickey: why? Phylicia: the killer was my little sister Gabby. Mickey: damn. Phylicia: yeah I know she was mad my parents were giving me all the attention and she wanted to kill me. Mickey: so she is in jail. Phylicia: yeah I wanted to come here to get away from all that at Woodsboro. Mickey: yeah I bet you wanna be away from Woodsboro. Phylicia: yeah and now that I am its happening again. Phylicia walks to class and gets to her math class and sits on the back and thinks Woodsboro High all over again. Randy:*walks in and sits in front of Phylicia look back at her* hey. Phylicia: hey. Randy: how are you? Phylicia: feeling like its Woodsboro all over again. Randy: yeah I know me; Sidney and Tatum feel that same way. The class starts soon and Phylicia and Randy walk out. Phylicia: so you are going to the mixer tonight. Randy: yeah! Are you? Phylicia: yeah I am. Randy: good. Phylicia: that's not what you wanted to ask me. Randy: how did you know? Phylicia: I can tell I mean I was your girlfriend for 2 years. Randy: what happened with us? Phylicia: what do you mean? Randy: I mean it's so weird with us don't act like you don't know what I mean. Phylicia: Randy you know what you did. Randy: It was a mistake I didn't mean it I said I was sorry before. Phylicia: yeah I know but you know I am still kinda hurt you lost my trust when you cheated on me with Karen Caulcheck. Randy: look I didn't mean to okay, it was late we were putting away stuff in the porno section. Phylicia: yeah I know but you didn't have to go that far with her. Randy: I know but I don't care about Karen Caulcheck I care about Phylicia Addison. Phylicia: yeah I know but I don't trust you. Randy: Phylicia Jackson Addison I am going to get your trust back you believe me. Phylicia: yeah we will see if that happens. Randy: don't you worry it well happen because you know I love you and I wanna get you back. Phylicia: yeah I know but for now I don't see anything with us right now. Randy: yeah I know but you will I am going to get you back believe me Miss Addison I will. Randy walks away and Phylicia thinks wow he really wants me back I guess he doesn't care Karen Caulcheck and wants to be with me again I knew he still loved me I bet we are going to get back together but not anytime soon because I am still very hurt because of what he did with Karen Caulcheck I guess I will have to see what happens with me and Randy. –That night- They all go to the mixer and everyone is drinking and dancing and having a good time. Mickey:*walks up to Hallie* wanna dance? Hallie: yeah with that tall handsome guy. Mickey: wow Hallie. Randy:* over with the drinks*. Everyone takes a drink. Randy: *to Phylicia* wanna dance? Phylicia:* looks over and sees Sidney, Tatum, and Hallie giving her the go for it sign* sure. Randy: *takes Phylicia's hand and they dance*. Phylicia: you won't give up will you? Randy: no I won't give up. Phylicia: you know there is nothing between us now. Randy: you know I am going to chance that. Phylicia: yeah maybe. Randy: you know you love me I can tell. Phylicia: yeah how can you tell? Randy: I see it in your eyes. Phylicia: really? Randy: yeah and I know you see it my eyes too. Phylicia: yeah kinda. Randy: okay then I am going to get you back. Phylicia: what ever you say buddy. Randy:*smiles at Phylicia*. Phylicia: stop smiling at me. Randy: okay whatever you say. Phylicia:*rolls her eyes*. They walk back over to there friends and have a good time till they hear the cops. Girl: everyone Cici Cooper was found dead at Delta Lambda Zeta house. Phylicia: here we go again. Everyone is shocked that someone else was killed then Sidney and Derek got attacked.


	4. Gales back, Phylicia saves Randy

-The next day- Everyone is talking about Cici Cooper dead Phylicia was walking around when she saw Dewey. Phylicia: Dewey! Dewey: Phylicia you go to Windsor Collage now. Phylicia: yeah I just got here yesterday. What are you doing here? Dewey: I heard about the murders I thought I better check out how everything is here. Sidney:*walks up* Dewey. Dewey: Sid! Sidney: *hugs Dewey*. Dewey: you okay guys. Sidney: yeah we are okay. Phylicia: yeah we are okay. Dewey: good! How is everyone else? Sidney: everyone else is great. Phylicia: yeah and Sid has a new boyfriend. Sidney: yeah I do. Dewey: that's great. Phylicia: he isn't like Billy Loomis. Dewey: oh that's great. What about you? I heard you and Randy broke up. Phylicia: I am still single. Sidney: but Randy wants to be with her again. Dewey: awww. Phylicia: but I don't trust Randy after he chatted on me. Sidney: you know your going to get back with Randy. Phylicia: like that's going to happen. Sidney: It might. Phylicia: anyway so Dewey. Whats with you and Gale? Dewey: what do you mean? Phylicia: Tatum said that things are getting heavy with you 2. Dewey: no that's not true. Gale:*waiting for her camera man*. Joel: Hi I am your new camera man my name is Joel. Gale: okay let's start. Debbie Salt:*walks up* hi Miss Weathers I am a huge fan of yours, read your book and couldn't put it down. So do you think the killer is going to hit again. Gale: no comment. Debbie Salt: clam on. One statement. Gale: I am busy. Gale and Joel walk away. Randy walks out and sees Sidney hit Gale in the face and her and the others walk away. Randy: still pissing off Sid I see. Gale:*sees Randy looking at Phylicia * still chasing after Phylicia I see. Randy: no. Gale: I saw you looking at her just now and I know you 2 broke up. Randy: yeah so what. Gale: you still love her. Randy: I will always love her even if we don't get back together. Gale: so if you love her. Why did you 2 break up? Randy: like I am going to tell you so I can hear it on the news or see it in your next book. Gale: you don't trust me. Do you? Randy: no I don't. Gale: wow. Randy: what ever I have to go* walks away*. Sidney:*walks up* Gale annoying you 2. Randy: yeah she was asking me why me and Phylicia broke up. Sidney: you didn't tell her right. Randy: no I didn't I don't wanna have the whole world know why me and Phylicia broke up because I had sex with someone else. Sidney: yeah and Phylicia would kill you. Randy: yeah I know she would. –The next day- Dewey, Gale and Joel and Randy are talking about the killer when Gale's phone rings she answer it and hang up then starts talking then it rings again. Randy:* picks it up* Gales not here. Killer: I am not interrupting something am I you guys looking deep in thought. Randy: it's the killer he can see us. Dewey: keep him busy. Dewey and Gale go to see if they can find the killer while that is all going on Phylicia is sitting by the van hears Randy. Randy:* on the phone with the killer* fuck you. Phylicia thinks wow Randy sounds pissed off sees the killer about to grab randy and pull him into the van. Phylicia:* gets up* Randy watch out*grabs Randy so the killer can't grab him*. Randy: what…Hell? The Killer runs off as the police pull in. Randy: Phylicia you save me life. Phylicia: yeah I guess I got lucky. Randy: and I guess you got lucky when you saved Tatum. Huh! Phylicia: yeah. Randy: that wasn't lucky. Phylicia: okay I was sitting by the news van and I heard you and saw the killer about to pull you in the van so I stopped him before he could… Randy:*stops her* Kill me. Phylicia: yeah I didn't wanna see you get killed. Randy: yeah I know. Dewey and Gale:*walk up*. Gale: what happened? Randy: Phylicia saved my life. Dewey: you did. Phylicia: yeah I was sitting by the news van and I heard randy talking to the killer and he was mad, then I saw the killer waiting to pull Randy in the van and kill him so I pulled him out of the way. Dewey: that was really believe. Gale: we have to tell the whole world about this let me interview you about how you saved Randy. Phylicia: sure. Gale: okay tell me how it happened. Phylicia: I was sitting by the news van reading a book when I heard Randy on the phone with the killer, I didn't know it was the killer but Randy sounded pissed he yelled fuck you and I thought he was really pissed, anyway as I was thinking that I saw the killer about to grab Randy and pull him into the van, when I thought I don't wanna see him get killed and me who could have done something to save him, so I yelled Randy watch out and ran out there and grabbed him before the killer could. Gale:*wrote the whole thing down* okay I got my story. Thanks Phylicia. Phylicia: you're welcome. Gale walks off and Randy can't believe Phylicia saved his life like that once Dewey walked away Randy decided to talk to Phylicia. Randy: hey. Phylicia: yeah, Randy: thanks for saving me. Phylicia: your welcome like I said I don't wanna see it get killed I didn't think I could live with myself If I let you dead and I could have saved you. Randy: good thing you did*smiles*. Phylicia: yeah I know. Randy:*leans in and kisses Phylicia*. Phylicia:*kisses Randy back*. Randy: I thought you didn't trust me. Phylicia: I do. Randy: so are we back together? Phylicia:*smiles* yes. Randy: I wish I would have waited to have sex with you but I guess that would have had to wait till we were married huh. Phylicia: yeah it would have. Randy: it would have been wither the wait. Phylicia: I guess I can wait for you huh. Randy: yeah you can I wanna be your first. Phylicia and Randy kiss. Randy: I love you. Phylicia: I love you 2 Randy. They kiss again and then walk about to find everyone else they know Phylicia saved Randy and they tell them that they are back together and everyone is happy they are back together again.


	5. Gabby's dead, Phylicia goes home

-The next day- Phylicia is in the doom room when the phone rings. Phylicia:*picks up*hello. Killer: so you think it was funny stopping my from killing Randy huh? Phylicia who are you? Killer: you wanna find out? Phylicia: I am not scared of you. Killer: whatever you say. Phylicia: I am hanging up now. Killer: I wouldn't do that I were you. Sidney:*walks in* hey Phylicia who are you talking to? Phylicia:*mouths* the killer. Killer: who was that? Phylicia: no one. Killer: is that Sidney Prescott? Phylicia: no. Killer: is it is! Sidney: hung up. Phylicia:*hangs up*.Sidney: you okay? Phylicia: when you this going to stop? Sidney: I don't know I hope it ends soon. Phylicia: yeah me too. The phone rings. Phylicia:*picks it up* hello. Phylicia's mom: hello Phylicia. Phylicia: hey mom whats up? Phylicia's mom: Gabby is dead. Phylicia: what? Phylicia's mom: yeah she was found in her jail cell hanging. Phylicia: what happened? Phylicia's mom: I don't know they think she killed her self the said the found a note in her pocket but they haven't told us what it said yet. Phylicia: let me know what did said when you found out. Phylicia's mom: okay don't worry too much. Phylicia: ok bye mom. Phylicia's mom: bye *hangs up*. Phylicia:*hangs up*. Sidney: what happened? Phylicia: my sister Gabby was found dead in her jail cell. Sidney: what happened? Phylicia: I don't know they found her hanging with a note in her pocket. Sidney: what did it say? Phylicia: they don't know my mom said she is going to call me when they found out. Sidney: I am sorry. Phylicia: thanks you know even after you tried to kill me she is still my little sister. Sidney: yeah I know. Phylicia: no matter what I am sad she is gone. Sidney: I would be sad to I mean I am still sad my mom is gone. Phylicia: I would be sad if my mom was killed too its sad to lose family. Sidney: yeah I know. Tatum and Hallie:*walk in*. Hallie: hey whats up? Sidney: Phylicia's sister Gabby was found hanging in her jail cell. Tatum: oh my god I am so sorry. Hallie: yeah me too. Phylicia: thanks. Hallie: np do that know what happened? Phylicia: no they found a note in her pocket but my mom doesn't know what it said her said she will call me and let me know as soon as they found out. Hallie: I hope they found out soon. Tatum: yeah me too. Sidney: yeah me too. Phylicia: yeah. Tatum: I a sure they will found out what happened soon. Phylicia: I hope your are right. Tatum: I am sure I am you will see. The phone rings. Hallie:*picks up* hello. Phylicia's mom: hello. Hallie: who is this? Phylicia's mom: is Phylicia there this is her mom. Hallie: oh this is one of roommates Hallie she is right here*to Phylicia*its your mom. Phylicia: thanks Hallie*takes the phone* hello. Phylicia's mom: hello Phylicia. Phylicia: what happened? Phylicia's mom: they told us what the note said. Phylicia: what did it say. Phylicia's mom:*saying what the note said* I sorry for all the hurt I have put this family though I cant go on knowing I hurt you all I am sorry I cant live with myself anymore by the time you find this it will be too late I will miss you all so much. Love gabby. Phylicia: she killed herself. Phylicia's mom: yes she did. Phylicia: thanks for telling me mom. Phylicia's mom: your welcome the funeral is next weekend. Phylicia: I will be there. Phylicia's mom: good. It's next Saturday. Phylicia: okay I will live here Friday. Phylicia's mom: okay see you then. Phylicia: okay mom*hangs up*. Hallie: what happened? Phylicia: she killed herself the funeral is next Saturday I am leaving Friday. Hallie: I am sorry. Phylicia: thanks Hallie. Hallie: you're welcome*hugs Phylicia*. Phylicia:*hugs Hallie*. Hallie: how long are you going to be gone? Phylicia: maybe a week. Tatum: we will miss you. Phylicia: yeah I will miss you guys too will I guess I had better go tell Randy. Hallie: yeah good Idea. Phylicia goes to find Randy finds him sitting alone outside. Phylicia:*sits next to him* hey. Randy: hey babe. Phylicia: Randy I have something to tell you. Randy: what? Phylicia: my sister Gabby is dead. Randy: what? Phylicia: she killed herself. Randy: how? Phylicia: she hung herself in her jail cell. Randy: oh I am sorry. Phylicia: thanks Friday I am going home Woodsboro for Gabby's funeral and staying there for a week. Randy: I thought we all were going to see stab this weekend. Phylicia: maybe next weekend I will be back next Friday. Randy: okay. Phylicia and Randy hug and kiss then Phylicia goes back to the room to start picking. –Friday-Phylicia is getting ready to say goodbye to everyone. Hallie: goodbye we will miss you. Sidney: yeah me too. Hallie and Sidney:*hug Phylicia*. Phylicia:*hugs them back* I will you both too. Tatum:*hugs Phylicia*I will miss you too. Phylicia:*hugs Tatum back* I will miss you too Tat. Hallie: here come the guys. Mickey, Randy and Derek:*walk up* Derek and Mickey:*hug Phylicia* we will miss you. Phylicia: I will miss you too guys. Randy:*walks over and hugs Phylicia* I will miss you babe. Phylicia: I will miss you too Randy*hugs back* call you guys after the funeral. Everyone: Okay. Phylicia gets in the car and starts driving and soon gets to Woodsboro and pulls into her parent's driveway. Phylicia's mom: *opens the door* Phylicia. Phylicia: mom. Phylicia's mom: *hugs her*. Phylicia: how's dad. Phylicia's mom: he is holding up pretty well. Phylicia: is he here. Phylicia's mom: he is on his way. Phylicia's dad:*pulls in and sees Phylicia and hugs her* Phylicia. Phylicia: dad. They all go into the house and get ready for the funeral.


	6. Gabby's funeral

-Saturday 5:00-Phylicia and her parents are at the place where the funeral is waiting for the people to start coming Phylicia's aunt May walks up. Aunt May:*walks over to Phylicia*Phylicia. Phylicia: aunt may! Aunt May: how are your parents holding up? Phylicia: pretty good we are all still sad. Aunt May: yeah me too I couldn't believe it when your mom told me your sister killed herself like that. Phylicia: yeah I know after what she put me threw she was still my baby sis and I still loved her. Aunt May: yeah I know. Phylicia: where's Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben:*walks in* Phylicia. Phylicia: Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben: hey kid how you and parents holding up? Phylicia: good we are just sad. Uncle Ben: yeah we are sad too I just can't believe she killed herself. Phylicia: yeah me either I never thought my little sister would kill herself…but then again I never pictured her a killer. Uncle Ben: yeah to think you made her kill herself. Aunt May: Ben stop it. Phylicia: Uncle Ben I didn't make her commit suicide...I mean its not like I told her to do it...or anything. Uncle Ben: and because of you she was put in jail. Phylicia: Uncle Ben this wasn't my fault I don't want this to happen the whole thing you the killer thing, the suicide thing any of this. Uncle Ben: yeah right. Aunt May: Ben stop this isn't Phylicia's fault. Uncle Ben: yeah whatever. Aunt May: maybe we should go say hi to her parents. Aunt May and Uncle Ben walk over to Phylicia's parents. Aunt May: Mary. Mary: May, Ben. Uncle Ben:*hugs Mary*hey sis. Mary:*hugs back* hey big bro. Aunt May: you guys are holding up okay. Mary: yeah we are thinks…I see you guys were talking to Phylicia. Uncle Ben: yeah we were. Aunt May: and it was going fine till Ben decided to blame Phylicia for Gabby killing herself. Mary: why do you always do that? Uncle Ben: I don't do anything. Mary: Ben we all know you like Gabby over Phylicia but don't blame her she didn't do anything. Uncle Ben: on whatever. Phylicia:*walks over*mom everyone is starting to arrive. Mary: good. Phylicia:*sees Randy, Sidney, Hallie, Mickey, Tatum and Derek and walks over to them* you guys didn't tell me you were coming. Sidney: it was Randy's idea he said he was coming here so then we all wanted to come with him. Phylicia: I am glad you guys showed up. Randy: I thought you would be. Phylicia: yeah I am. Randy:* sees Uncle Ben* oh great he is here. Hallie: who is that? Phylicia: my Uncle Ben. Hallie: whats wrong with him? Phylicia: he likes Gabby better then me and he is always putting me down he blamed me because Gabby killer herself and was a killer. Hallie: what? That's not right. Phylicia: yeah I know that's why I hate Uncle Ben every time she does something I get blamed. Sidney: at least Aunt May is here. Phylicia: yeah that's true if Aunt May weren't here who knows what Uncle Ben might say or do. Mickey: Uncle Ben sounds like a jerk. Phylicia: he is but he is my family so I have to deal with him and it sucks. At least you guys are here. Randy: yeah it will help you deal with Uncle Ben. They keep talking and soon the funeral starts and they all take there seats Phylicia sits up front with her friends Then Mary starts talking and the people who wanna give a speech about Gabby but Mary wants Phylicia to give say something but she doesn't wanna so her Dad Phil doesn't make her but Uncle Ben is mad that Phylicia didn't say anything and thinks she should but she doesn't wanna -4 hours later-the funeral over and everyone goes to Phylicia's parent house. Randy:*walks over to Phylicia's parents*. Mary:*sees Randy* hello Randy. Randy: hello Miss Addison I am sorry about Gabby. Mary: thanks Randy. Phil: it means a lot to us and Phylicia that you guys showed up. Randy: yeah I know. So how you guys holding up? Mary: good but of chose my brother Ben isn't making it any easier for us so at least Phylicia has you guys to help her out. Randy: yeah I know. Tatum:*walks over*. Mary: Tatum. Tatum: I see Phylicia's uncle isn't making things easy for her. Mary: yeah I know I wish he would just stop being a pain in the ass. Phil: but we are used to it. Tatum: why is he like that? Mary: I don't know he has always been like that and our mother…god rest her soul was always being driven crazy by my brother everyday of her life. Tatum: it's a shame. Mary: yeah I know so who are those guys over there. Tatum:*points to Derek* that's Derek Sid's new boyfriend he is nothing like Billy*points to Hallie* that's mine Sid's and Phylicia's roommate and friend Hallie the girl you talked to on the phone*points to Mickey* and that's Mickey Derek's friend he is kinda our friend and as you can tell he likes Hallie. Mary: does she like him back. Tatum: no poor guy. Sidney and the others:*walk over* we are sorry about Gabby. Mary and Phil: thanks guys. Sidney and the others: you're welcome. -3 hours later-Everyone is gone and Phylicia and her parents are glade that they are gone and Phylicia cant wait to hang out with Randy and the others tommow since they are here they are going to see stab tommow and she is so every happy she cant wait to see the movie and is glad they are there.-2:30am-Phylicia goes to sleep they around 11:00am she walks up and gets ready to go see stab with they guys she is so happy.


	7. Home for Christmas

Phylicia and the others go see stab they get popcorn and walk in the movie starts. Phylicia:*sees Casey in the movie and feels sad*Casey: you know I don't know and I dislike you already. Phylicia:*cries alittle as she watches Casey's death scene*. Randy:* whispers to her* you okay? Phylicia:*whispers back*yeah I am okay. Randy:*whispers* are you sure? Phylicia:*whispers* yeah I am. The movie goes on and 4 hours later it's over and the leave to go back to Phylicia's parents house. Randy: so what are you guys doing for Christmas next weekend? Sidney: going to see my dad. Tatum: going home to see Dewey and my mom. Hallie: I don't know my parents are in California for Christmas. Tatum: you should hang out with us. Hallie: okay I guess I am staying! Phylicia: cool. I am staying at my parent's house. Hallie: I thought we were all going back to the school. Phylicia: guess not besides school is closed for 3 weeks so we don't have to go back. Derek: yeah I guess we are all staying here. Tatum: well you guys have to come over to my house if your all are staying. Phylicia: yeah we should it would be nice to see you guys. Tatum: You're only saying that because Uncle Ben is staying at your house and you don't wanna be at home. Phylicia: yeah but I am not going to let him get to me we are putting up the Christmas tree Tatum: yeah and we all know how you love that. Phylicia: yeah I love putting up the Christmas tree. Tatum: you would always go over to Casey's house to help put up there tree. Phylicia: yeah I know I think I am going to go see Casey's parents. Sidney: really? Phylicia: yeah its Christmas and Casey's birthday too. Tatum: I wanna go see them too. Sidney: me too. Randy: yeah me too. Hallie, Derek and Mickey: us too. Phylicia: okay. I guess I had better head home to put up the tree. Everyone: can we come. Phylicia: sure. They all go back to Phylicia's house and put up the tree and then they all good walking around Woodsboro some more Phylicia walks with Randy. Randy: that movie was hard to sit though huh, Phylicia: no Casey's death scene was. Randy: yeah I could tell that you were tearing up in there. Phylicia: yeah I know I guess that's why in December I am always so sad I miss her. Randy: yeah I know she was your best friend. Phylicia: yeah I miss he so much. Randy: yeah I know. I know. Phylicia: its weird being back in Woodsboro right. Randy: yeah it is it gets that way over time we come here. Phylicia: yeah I know it must be because of what happened here and all over our friends that were killed. Randy: yeah it's sad. Phylicia: yeah that's why I am happy I got out of Woodsboro. Randy: yeah but now the same thing is happening at our school too. Phylicia: I hope it ends soon. Randy: you know it won't. Phylicia: yeah that's very true. Randy: Maybe one day it will stop. Phylicia: yeah I hope so. Randy: yeah me too. They all keep walking. Randy: you know my parents wanna see us. Phylicia: do they know we are back together. Randy: yeah I told them what happened. Phylicia: what did you tell them? Randy: how the killer was about to pull me into the van and how you saved me and that we are dating again. Phylicia: what did they say? Randy: I was lucky I want killed and they are happy we are dating again my parents love you. Phylicia: yeah I know they do. Randy: my dad keeps asking me something. Phylicia: like what? Randy: when are we getting married? Phylicia: what did you say? Randy: I told them maybe after college. Phylicia: I hope so. Randy: yeah me too. You're not still mad are you? Phylicia: about what? Randy: you know me and Karen Caulcheck having sex. Phylicia: no I am not mad I know you didn't mean for it to happen and you love me besides if I was mad at you would I be dating you right now. Randy: no we would still be broken up. Phylicia: okay then I am not mad at you. Randy: good I am glad. Phylicia: yeah I know. So after this we are going to see your parents. Randy: yeah. Phylicia: okay. They all go too Phylicia's house and help put up the Christmas tree and put lights on the house then Phylicia and Randy's house to see his parents. Randy:*opens door*mom, dad Phylicia and I are here. Mrs. Meeks:*walks in and hugs Randy and Phylicia*I am so glad to see you two…together. Randy: yeah I know mom. Where's dad? Mr. Meeks:*walks in* Randy, Phylicia good to see you 2*hugs them both*. Phylicia: nice to see you too Mr. and Mrs. Meeks. Mrs. Meeks: whats this Mrs. Meeks and Mr. huh? Call us mom and dad. Mr. Meeks: you and Randy plan on getting married soon day you mind us well start now. Phylicia: okay mom, dad. Mr. Meeks: why I got to be second? Mrs. Meeks: babe. Mr. Meeks: I am just saying. Mrs. Meeks: you always just saying. Mr. Meeks: yeah I know. Martha:*walks in* hey Randy, hey Phylicia. Phylicia and Randy: hey Martha. Martha:*hugs Phylicia and Randy* I am glad to see you guys. Randy: we are glad to see you too. Martha: I am sorry about Gabby Phylicia. Phylicia: thanks Martha. Martha: it most be hard on you huh I mean with your sister gone and your mean old Uncle Ben here. Phylicia: you have no Idea. Martha: well just hang in there. Phylicia: yeah it's easier to hang in there with everyone from school here. Martha: well that's good. Phylicia: yeah I know. Martha: you guys came in time. Randy: for what? Martha: we are putting up the Christmas tree. Randy: cool likes like we get to put up 2 trees today. Phylicia: yeah I know. Mrs.: Meeks: okay let's get this tree up. Phylicia: okay. They all put up the tree and decorate it then Phylicia and Randy go back to Phylicia's house and hang out with there friends Phylicia hopes that Christmas comes fast she cant wait and Randy saids he has a special present for her but would tell her what kinda present it is and she cant wait to find out what it is but she has to wait till Christmas to find out and she doesn't wanna wait she wants to know now.


	8. Christmas Shopping

-The next day-Phylicia woke up since Christmas was coming up the girls decided to go Christmas shopping Phylicia need to shop for her dad, mom and Randy since her mom was shopping for Uncle Ben and Aunt May's present they got to the mall and the girl walking around looking for presents Phylicia walked around with Tatum. Phylicia: what do you think I should get Randy? Tatum: I don't know. Phylicia: I wish I knew what he

Was getting me. Tatum: I am sure you well find something good. Phylicia: yeah I hope so. Phylicia and Tatum walk around looking for the right present for Randy they kept walking around as they walked they saw Karen Caulcheck. Tatum: Karen Caulcheck. Phylicia: oh great. Tatum: maybe she won't see us. Phylicia: yeah I hope not. Karen Caulcheck:*sees them and walks over* Phylicia Addison, Tatum Riley. Phylicia and Tatum: Hey Karen. Karen Caulcheck: I heard you guys were back in Woodsboro.

Phylicia: yeah we came for my little sister Gabby's funeral. Karen: oh yeah I heard that she hang herself in jail. Phylicia: yeah she did. Karen: I am sorry it most is hard for you. Phylicia: yeah and my uncle is here. Karen: your Uncle Ben oh. Phylicia: yeah you know how he is. Karen: yeah I know. So who else is here? Phylicia: me, Tatum, Sid. Karen: Sid is here cool. Phylicia: yeah and Randy my boyfriend, and our Friends Hallie, Mickey and Sid's new boyfriend Derek. Tatum: he is not like Billy Loomis at all. Karen: that's great. I thought you and Randy Broke up. Phylicia: we got back together. Tatum: after Phylicia saved Him from the killer. Karen: oh that's great Randy got lucky. Phylicia: Yeah I know. Karen: look Phylicia I know why you are acting so weird. Phylicia: why is that? Karen: I know randy told you that we had sex and that are why you guys broke up and I am sorry we didn't mean to do it after we did it Randy felt bad about cheating on you. Phylicia: yeah I know He told me. Karen: I hope there is nothing weird between us. Phylicia: No there isn't. Karen: good so I have soon Christmas shopping to do. Are

You guys going to be here or are you leaving. Phylicia: not till after New Year. Karen: good we should all hang out. Tatum: yeah we should. Karen: cool see you guys*walks away*. Tatum: I wonder if she likes him. Phylicia: huh? Tatum: wonder if she likes Randy. Phylicia: why do you wonder that? Tatum: it looks kinda like it I mean I saw her face when you said my boyfriend and when you were telling here you and he were

Back together and I said how you saved him she looked kinda mad. Phylicia: so what you think she loves Randy. Tatum: girl I can tell she does. Phylicia: there is no way in hell she is hanging out with us she might try to flirt with Randy. Tatum: girl you know next to horror movies the only thing he loves is you. Phylicia: yeah that's true. Tatum: you know your the only girl he well look at and you know before you the only girl Sidney and you know they were never going to happen your his first girlfriend. Phylicia: yeah but Karen is his first. Tatum: you mean the first girl he had sex with. Phylicia: yeah that's what I mean. Tatum: so he loves you that her you are better for Randy then her way better. Phylicia: yeah you are right Randy is crazy about me. Tatum: okay then don't worry about Karen winning Randy he loves you. Phylicia: yeah I know I have nothing to worry about me and Randy are happy and his parents love me and not her. Tatum: there you go. Phylicia: yeah I know I was acting silly thinking that he would leave me for Karen he loves me so much. They keep walking around looking for a present for Randy they find Randy's favorite move show girls and they also get prom night and Halloween then they look for her parents presents they buy here dad a watch and her mom and necklace then they go meet Sidney and Hallie at the food court to eat soon lunch and talk. Sidney: so did you guys finish shopping. Phylicia: yeah we did. Tatum: and I got

Something for my mom and Dewey. Phylicia: yeah and I got my mom, dad and Randy a present. Sidney: that's great. Tatum: yeah and we run into someone. Sidney: who? Tatum: Karen Caulcheck. Sidney: what was she doing here? Tatum: Christmas shopping. Phylicia: and Tatum thinks she loves Randy. Sidney: why? Tatum: she looked jealous to hear Phylicia and randy are back together. Hallie: wow. Tatum: yeah I know. Phylicia: I know Randy loves me so it's all good. Sidney: yeah like he would dump you. Hallie: yeah mean before you come to our school all we heard was Phylicia this Phylicia that he loves the hell out of you. Phylicia: yeah I know that's why I am not worried about Karen anymore. Tatum: because of me. Phylicia: yeah because of you Tat. Tatum:*smiles*. Phylicia:*smiles*. The girls finish up eating then head to the door as they are walking out they see Randy. Tatum: what is Randy doing here? Phylicia: I don't know. Sidney: maybe he is buying your Christmas present. Phylicia: yeah or a present for his parents. Tatum: and you. Phylicia: yeah I hope*sees a little box* what is in there. Tatum: go ask him. Phylicia: he won't tell me. Randy: *walks over*hey. Tatum: hey who's the box for. Randy: A very special girl. Phylicia: who is that? Randy: you duh. Phylicia: what is it? Randy: wait till Christmas. Phylicia: fine. Randy:*kisses her*. Phylicia: make me wait. Randy: yes you can wait. Phylicia: its jewelry right. Randy: yes it is. Phylicia: necklace, watch, rings. Randy: it's a ring. Phylicia: what kinda ring. Randy: you well see on Christmas*leaves*. Phylicia: he got me a ring but what kinda ring. Tatum: maybe an

Engagement ring. Phylicia: you think. Tatum: maybe. Phylicia: wow I hope so. Sidney: yeah me 2. Phylicia: I guess I have to wait to find out. Tatum, Hallie and Sidney: yeah. They all go home and wrap the presents and put them under the tree Phylicia thinks about the ring that Randy got her looks under the tree and sees its not there. Phylicia: damn he hid it. Sidney: the ring. Phylicia: yeah he knows I will try and look at it. Sidney: just wait. Phylicia: I can't wait. They hang out the rest of the day then around 2am they go to sleep.


	9. Waiting for Christmas

-The next morning-Phylicia walks up takes a shower then heads downstairs to see whatever one is doing they are still sleeping so she goes to watch TV and wait for someone to wake up to see whats going on today. Randy:*comes downstairs and Joins her*hey babe. Phylicia: hey. Is everyone still sleeping? Randy: yeah they are*sits on the couch next to her*. Phylicia: I can't believe I was the first one up. Randy: yeah I know you're the last one to get ready for class. Phylicia: shut up Randy. Randy: it's true. Phylicia:*rolls her eyes*. Randy: nice roll your eyes at me. Phylicia: you are acting like an ass. Randy: wow! Phylicia: you are. Randy: you're mean. Phylicia: wow. Really Randy? Randy: you said I was being an ass. Phylicia: you were. Randy: I was not. Phylicia: yes you were.

Randy: I was not. Phylicia: whatever I don't wanna fight. Randy: *mumbles* then stop calling me an ass. Phylicia: I am going to hurt you. Randy: what? Phylicia: I heard what you said. Randy: you did? Phylicia: yeah you said then stop calling me an ass. Randy: I didn't think you would hear me. Phylicia: well I did. Randy: sorry. Phylicia: it's okay. Randy:*smiles*. Phylicia:*smiles*. Randy: we cool. Phylicia: we are. Randy: good lets not break up again. Phylicia: yeah I know. I wonder when every one is walking up. Randy: yeah me :*hears walking from up- stairs* they are up. Randy: yep they are. Mary:*comes downstairs*morning. Phylicia and Randy: morning. Mary: I am going to go get breakfast started *goes to the kitchen*. Everyone else comes downstairs to wait for breakfast and soon breakfast ready and Uncle Ben and Aunt May come down too Phylicia wishes Uncle Ben would leave but doesn't say anything she just eats her food no one saids anything the whole time Uncle Ben is looking at her mean and she wishes he would just stop its annoying after breakfast they all go out they walk by the video store where Randy used to work. Randy: hey it's the video store. Sidney: I remember when you used to work there. Tatum: I think we all do. Phylicia: I remember when Billy pushed me in there. Remember Randy? Randy: yeah I do that was before your party. Mickey: you had a party? Phylicia: yeah since the killings were going on the school was closed so since my parents were out of town I had a party. Tatum: I remember that Stu and Billy showed up then I was getting beer out of the gorge and the killer attacked me. Mickey: what did you do? Tatum: nothing I thought it was Randy playing a joke on me but I found out I was wrong. Derek: How? Tatum: he took out a knife and cut my arm.

Hallie: is that how you got that scar. Tatum: yes. Derek: how did you get away? Tatum: Phylicia opened the door because she was looking for me and the killer got away. Sidney: then after that Randy feel in love with her. Derek: wow Phylicia you got there at the right time. Phylicia: yeah I know. Mickey: just like when you saved Randy. Phylicia: yeah I know. Tatum: hey remember that Christmas party we had junior year. Randy: yeah I do Randy was trying to get Sid under the Mistletoe. Randy: yeah and Billy punched me. Tatum: yeah and Randy kissed Phylicia under the Mistletoe. Phylicia: yeah I got him under the Mistletoe. Randy: you had Mistletoe oh your hat. Phylicia: so you still kissed me. Randy: oh the cheek. Tatum: the she was running around trying to get him under the Mistletoe. Phylicia: it didn't work. Randy: I didn't know she liked me. Mickey: how did you found out? Randy: Casey told me. Phylicia: what? Randy: yeah she told me. Phylicia: I told her not to tell anyone so the whole time you knew I liked you. Randy: yeah I did. Phylicia: did you like me? Phylicia: maybe. Phylicia: maybe? Randy: that's what I said. Phylicia: you're not going to tell me. Randy:*mouths* I did. Phylicia: *smiles*. They walk around when it starts snowing. Phylicia: it's snowing. Tatum: wow it never snows in Woodsboro. Phylicia: It's a Christmas miracle. They play in the snow for 4 hours then go back to Phylicia's house and hang out and watch TV Phylicia is happy there are 3 more days till Christmas and so cant wait to see the ring that Randy got her she thinks to herself this is going to be the best Christmas ever they eat lunch and then at 7pm they eat dinner and hang out someone then go to bed at 2am-The next morning- Phylicia wakes up and is happy that there is 2 more days till Christmas Phylicia hang out with the girls and they go to the mall shop and have fun the stop at the food court and eat lunch and talk then they go home after 5 hours and have dinner and hang out with the guys and then they go to bed Phylicia cant wait for Christmas and the see the ring that got for her and sleeps dreaming.


	10. Christmas eve, Christmas day

The next day goes flying by and the next day Phylicia wakes up and it's Christmas Eve and she is So happy she can't wait to see the ring got her and she loved Christmas so much. Tatum: Tommow is Christmas. Phylicia: finally I can't wait. Sidney: yeah I know I love Christmas. Phylicia: who Doesn't love Christmas? Sidney: I don't know anyone who hates Christmas. Tatum: same. Hallie: same. Phylicia: I am so glad it's almost Christmas. Tatum: yeah she waits her ring. Phylicia: yeah I do. Sidney: one more day till you get it. The day goes flying by and soon its night time and the night Before Christmas they all go to sleep early so that they can wait up early and open there presents Phylicia:*wakes up and goes in the hall* hey wake up everyone its Christmas*see goes in Randy's Room and goes on his bed*babe wake up its Christmas. Randy: what time is it? Phylicia: 9; 30am. Randy:*gets up* wow you're up early. Phylicia: yeah I know*jumps off Randy's bed and sees the box Behind his back* hiding the ring from me still? Randy: yeah why? Phylicia: why don't you just give To me? Randy: I am not ready yet. Phylicia: crap. Randy:*laughs* ok I will give it too you. Phylicia: really? Randy: yeah*gets on his knee* will you marry me? Phylicia:*happy*yes. Randy:*smiles

And puts the ring on her finger*you happy. Phylicia: yes. Tatum:*runs in* come on guys we are Opening presents*runs downstairs*. Phylicia and Randy:*do the same*. Tatum: Okay everyone is here Let's open presents. Sidney: Okay let's do it. Everyone else: ya. They all grab there presents and Open then they hang out and watch Christmas movies some of the day Randy's parents come over and

Hang out with then they go see Casey's parents. Phylicia:*rings the doorbell* Mrs. Becker:*opens The door* Phylicia, Sidney, Randy and Tatum good to see you guys. Phylicia, Sidney, Randy and Tatum: thanks Mrs.

. Becker. Mrs. Becker: you're welcome. So who are these guys? Sidney: *points to Derek* this is my Boyfriend Derek *points to Hallie* this is mine Phylicia and Tatum's roommate and friend Hallie *points to Mickey* this is Derek's friend Mickey. Mrs. Becker: hello. Derek, Hallie and Mickey. Derek, Hallie and Mickey: hello. Mrs. Becker: you guys wanna come in. everyone: sure*they all walk

In* Mrs. Becker:*closes the door*. They all sit down. Phylicia: so how are you and Mr. Becker? Doing. Mrs.: Becker: good it's so hard to make it threw Christmas without her and it's her birthday Too. So how are you I heard about Gabby? Phylicia: yeah I can't believe she is gone. Mrs. Becker: It's so sad. Phylicia: yeah I know this Christmas is different with out her and not having Casey

Either is sad. They keep talking and soon Mr. Becker comes home and they stay there for an hour Then head back to Phylicia's house and hang out for the rest of the day then at 2am they go to bed because they are so tired from the day that they had.


	11. killers revealed,Killers dead

-The next day-Phylicia wakes to the phone ringing. Phylicia:*picks it up* hello. Killer: Hello Phylicia did you miss me? Phylicia: who is this? Killer: don't worry you will find out soon. Phylicia: I am not scared of you. Killer: you well be. Phylicia: fuck you asswhole. Killer: would your fiancé would like you talking to someone you do know like that. Phylicia: okay who are you and how do you know I am engaged? Killer: I know everything. Phylicia: yeah right Randy stop playing around. Killer: I am not Randy. Phylicia: yeah right Randy you know I don't like your stab games. Killer: This isn't a game. Phylicia: Randy stop it already. Killer: Do you wanna die tonight. Phylicia:*hangs up*. The phone rings again. Phylicia:*picks up* hello. Killer: Listen you little bitch if you hang up again you and everyone you know are dead. Phylicia: yeah like I have never heard that before wow…you suck. Killer: Oh do I. Phylicia: yes you do suck. Killer: Okay keep talking. Phylicia: I will you punk ass. Killer:*breaks thought Phylicia's window*. Phylicia:*screams and runs*. Killer:*cases her*. Phylicia:*runs down the stairs* Help. Killer:*cases her*. Phylicia:*trips and falls down the stairs*. Killer: *comes after her*. Phylicia:*punches him*. Killer:*stabs Phylicia*. Phylicia:*tries to crawl away*. Killer:*stops her and is about to stab her*. Phylicia:*kicks the knife out of his hand and it goes falling*. Killer:*tries to go it *. Phylicia:*grabs his leg* I don't think so. Killer: well aren't you a brave little girl. Phylicia: not so tuff without you knife huh*pulls out a gun* reach for the knife and I will blow your brains out. Killer: you lie. Phylicia: try me go ahead. Killer:*laughs* try and I will tell your mother. Phylicia: fool you don't know my mother. Killer:*in Uncle Ben's voice* are you sure about that? Huh? Phylicia: Uncle Ben? Killer:*takes off the mask and shows he is Uncle Ben* that's right It's me Uncle Ben. Phylicia: but why? I am your niece. Uncle Ben: because of you Gabby is dead she was my favorite niece. Phylicia: yeah but I am your only niece now you get rid of me and you have no more. Uncle Ben: I don't care this is all your fault and I wanted to kill you. Phylicia: you know what …you are a bad Uncle you never loved me like Gabby when I was a kid I tried to make you love me as much as Gabby but I don't care about that anymore. Uncle Ben: You don't care huh. Phylicia: that's right I don't care. Uncle Ben: *holding the knife*. Phylicia: are you going to kill me? Uncle Ben: yes. Phylicia:*yells* Aunt May! Help! Uncle Ben is the killer*runs to their room and finds Aunt May dead* Aunt May*cries*. Uncle Ben: Aunt May can't help you. Phylicia: why did you kill your wife? Uncle Ben: she knew I was the killer and was going to tell the police on me…I couldn't have that so I killed her…I don't wanna but she wouldn't shut up. Phylicia: Did you kill everyone else? Uncle Ben: they are all tired up right now. Randy:*walks out of his room and sees Uncle Ben near Phylicia with a knife thinks Phylicia*. Phylicia: Did you hurt them? Uncle Ben: No I didn't. Phylicia: you tell me where they are now. Uncle Ben: hey you don't talk to me like that do you hear me. Phylicia:*rolls her eyes*. Uncle Ben:*picks her up by the neck* did you hear what I said? Phylicia: yes I did know…please stop. Uncle Ben: I am sorry niece I can't do that… I have to kill you. Phylicia: No you don't…you don't have to kill me I swear I won't say anything to anyone about you being the killer. Randy:*watches hiding*. Uncle Ben: Yeah right. Phylicia: I swear I won't…please let me go*cries*. Uncle Ben: I don't believe you. Phylicia:*cries*. Randy:*grabs a bat and walks toward them*. Phylicia:*sees Randy but doesn't say anything*. Uncle Ben: what are you looking at? Phylicia:*doesn't answer*. Randy:*hits Uncle Ben in the head with the bat*. Uncle Ben:* falls to the ground sees Uncle Ben: Randy* why you little. Randy: come any closer and I will hit you again. Uncle Ben: You do and she is dead. Randy:*mouths to Phylicia I am going to hit him run* Phylicia:*nods*. Randy:* hits Uncle Ben as hard as he can knocking him down*. Phylicia:*grabs Randy's hand and they run*. Uncle Ben:*gets up and cases them*. Randy:*opens the door and they run out*. Uncle Ben:*keeps casing them everywhere they go*. Phylicia and randy:*run into the garage and find everyone all tired up*. Uncle Ben:*laughs*. Randy: Why did you wanna kill me before? Uncle Ben: what when Phylicia saved you that wasn't me. Randy: what? Mrs. Loomis: I was me* walks in* and I would have too*points at Phylicia* If you didn't get in my way. Phylicia: I wasn't going to watch you kill Randy. Mrs. Loomis: It's that soon thing for you. Phylicia: what? Mrs. Loomis: you didn't wanna watch me kill Randy but now he can watch me kill you*holds up knife*. Phylicia: Mrs. Loomis why are you doing this? Mrs. Loomis: because of you guys Billy is dead. Randy: we didn't kill that punk ass loser. Phylicia: see this is why she was going to kill you and why you should shut up. Randy: Okay, Okay. Mrs. Loomis: too bad I am going to have to break you 2 up by death. Randy: look Mrs. Loomis just kill me. Phylicia: Randy no. Randy: I am not watching you get killed. Phylicia: same here. Mrs. Loomis: how about I kill you both. Uncle Ben: easy I wanna kill my niece you can have Randy. Mrs. Loomis: that will work. Sidney:*gets her ropes off but doesn't move picks up a gun and walks toward them* think again ass wholes no one but you too are dieing tonight*points the gun at them*. Mrs. Loomis: hey I thought you were tired up. Sidney: you thought wrong. Mrs. Loomis:*pulls out a gun and shoots Sidney*. Sidney:*falls to the ground*. Phylicia: Sidney! *runs to Sidney*. Randy: Phylicia no. Mrs. Loomis:*points the gun at Phylicia*. Randy: Phylicia watch out. Phylicia:*falls to the ground and lands next to Sidney*. Uncle Ben: what did I say I wanna kill Phylicia? Mrs. Loomis: she got in the way. Randy:*tires to walk toward them* Mrs. Loomis:*points the gun at him* you wanna be next…huh…huh? Phylicia:*gets up and attacks Mrs. Loomis*. Mrs. Loomis:*goes for the knife*. Phylicia:*kicks the knife out of the way*. Randy:*grabs the knife*. Phylicia: run Randy run. Randy:*runs and hides the knife*. Phylicia:*grabs the gun and points it at Mrs. Loomis*. Mrs. Loomis: are you going to kill my? Phylicia: If you make me I will. Mrs. Loomis: *has another gun behind her back*. Sidney:*gets up and pulls Phylicia to the ground*. Phylicia: hey what was that for. Mrs. Loomis:*fires the gun 5 times*. Phylicia: what the hell where did she get another gun. Sidney: I don't know Phylicia: how did you know? Sidney: I heard her loading it. Phylicia: good thing. Sidney: Yeah I know. Mrs. Loomis: I am sick of you 2 now I am going to kill you. Phylicia and Sidney:*run*. Mrs. Loomis:*cases them with the gun*. Randy:*shoots her and she falls*. Uncle Ben:*shoots at Randy*. Randy:*shoots at Uncle Ben hitting him in the chest 2 times*.

Phylicia: wow. Sidney: good shot Randy. Randy: thanks Sid. Phylicia: so its over now. Sidney: I don't think so. Randy: me either. Phylicia: I hope it is over. Randy: yeah me too. Sidney: but I don't think Its over. Phylicia: there is on way its over right. Randy: right. Phylicia: oh great. Randy: yeah I know, I know. Sidney: lets free them. Phylicia: Okay. Phylicia, Randy and Sidney free the others and then go back to Phylicia's parents house Phylicia cant believe first her sister wanted to kill her then her own Uncle wanted to Kill her who wants to kill her next but she doesn't wanna find out she cant deal with it right now and doesn't wanna anymore she doesn't know who to trust anymore and she hates it she wants the killing to end its too much for her. Randy: whats wrong? Phylicia: why do you ask? Randy: you have been acting weird since your uncle tried to kill us. Phylicia: I don't know I guess my family trying to kill me is getting to me. Randy: Really? Phylicia: yeah first my sister then my uncle who next my mom, dad you. Randy: do you think I would kill you. Phylicia: no. Randy: okay then. Phylicia cant stand the killing anymore and really wants them to get end soon they are getting to her.


	12. The end part 1

-The next day- They are all picked up to go back to Windsor Collage Phylicia is so happy to be going back to school for the rest of winter break everything that happened is to much for her and she cant deal with it after 4 hours they get back to the school. Phylicia: good old Windsor Collage. Hallie: yeah it is good to be back. Mickey: I don't know why we had to leave so fast. Sidney: Phylicia wanted to leave. Mickey: that's not fair we were having fun. Hallie: Mickey shut up. They all get out of the car and head to the dorms to unpack and hang out there is no one there but then since everyone left winter break and everything is going good.

Phylicia: I am so happy to be back in Windsor Collage. Hallie: yeah me 2. Tatum: yeah same here. Phylicia: stupid Mickey. Tatum: don't let him get to you. Phylicia: yeah your right he is a jerk and I should be mad at him making it seem like it's my fault we had to leave I mean Randy said lets go back to school. Sidney: Yeah I know. Phylicia: he is an ass. Tatum: Yeah I know Randy looked like he wanted to punch him. Sidney: yeah I know If Mickey said no more thing he would have gotten punched. Phylicia: Yeah I know.

Mickey: It's not fair. Derek: what? Mickey: Randy made us leave and come back to school. Derek: Phylicia was freaked out. Mickey: so she could have left alone. Derek: come Randy didn't want her to leave alone she is upset who knows what she could do and I think everyone wanted to leave anyway. Mickey: I don't wanna. Derek: you will get over it. The girls back in there dorm. Tatum: I know I should but I like someone. Phylicia: how? Tatum: Mickey. The other girls: what? Tatum: weird right? Phylicia: for you not really. Tatum: what are you talking about? Phylicia: I mean you Dating Stu and he was kinda… Tatum:*stops her* oh shut up. Tatum: I am kidding. Tatum: sure you are. Phylicia: yeah I am…Kinda. Tatum: I know your not kidding Stu was kinda a nut. Phylicia and Sidney: Kinda. Tatum: you too Sid. Sidney: yeah sorry. Tatum: whatever you guys are so mean. Phylicia: you should ask out. Tatum: hell no. Sidney: why not? Hallie: Yeah why not. Tatum: he like you Hallie not me come on I can see it Hallie: I don't like him. Tatum: so it's the same as when Randy liked Sidney he wasn't going to give up. Hallie: but he did. Tatum: yeah he fell in love with Phylicia that's why after she saved me but I don't think it would work on Mickey. Phylicia: maybe if you like movies a lot and know a lot about then. Tatum: Yeah true but I don't know that much about movies. Phylicia: Maybe Randy would help you. Tatum: yeah maybe.


	13. The end part 2 the last chapter

Tatum goes to see Randy knocks on his dorm door. Paul:*opens the door* hey. Tatum: hey I thought you went home for winter break. Paul: My parents weren't home they went to Hawaii for Christmas. Tatum: Oh okay. Randy: Paul who is it? Paul: It's Tatum. Randy: *walks in* hey. Tatum: hey. Randy: since when do you come it my dorm room Tatum: I wanted to ask you something. Randy: sure*walks in the hall* like what? Tatum: I like this guy and he is really into movies. Randy: Do I know him? Tatum: maybe. Randy: who is it? Tatum:* mumbles* Mickey. Randy: what was that? Mickey. Tatum: yeah. Randy: Oh wow. Tatum: Oh wow what? Randy: you liking Mickey wow. Tatum: funny. Randy: so what you wanna know how to make a movie nut like him like you. Tatum: yeah Phylicia thinks I should know a lot about movies. Randy: that would work.

Tatum: really you think so. Randy: or you could let him get to know you. Tatum: that could work thanks*about to walk away* oh and my roommates only know this so if you tell someone I like him *grabs his shirt* I will kill you…got it. Randy: I got it. Tatum: good you better get it or I will kill you. Randy: Okay, Okay. Tatum: good*puts him down and walks away*. Randy:*mumbles* why did Phylicia have to save you? Tatum: what the hell did you just say? Randy: nothing. Tatum: you better watch your mouth Meeks. Randy: Okay I will clam down. Tatum: don't you fucking tell me to clam down. Randy: Okay. Crazy. Tatum: I will stab you boy. Randy: okay no stabbing. Tatum: don't make me. Randy: Okay wow now you wanna stab me. Tatum: yeah I do. Like I said don't make me stab you. Randy: I won't make you stab me okay? Tatum:*walks away* okay.

Later that day Phylicia and they others were hanging out Tatum hoped that Randy wont tell Mickey that she liked him she looked over and saw then talking and laughing then Mickey walks away. Tatum:*walks up to him* did you tell? Randy: no I didn't tell. Tatum: good you better have not. Randy: or will stab me. Tatum: that's right I will stab you. Randy: don't you think stabbing is too much. Tatum: boy. Randy: Okay I was just asking…damn. Tatum: you better watch it. Randy: I will*walks away*. After awhile they all go for a walk and again Randy is talking to Mickey and Tatum thinks that Randy is going to tell him that she likes him. Mickey: Is it me or is Tatum acting crazy. Randy: she is acting…crazy. Mickey: Do you know something you are not telling me? Randy: no I don't know what you are talking about. Mickey: yeah right you don't. Randy: I swear I don't know what you are talking about dude. Mickey: my ass you don't know what I am talking about…now talk. Randy: I cant Tatum would stab me she said so herself. Mickey: oh come on dude if you tell me I won't tell Tatum I know. Randy: I can't man…I am sorry.

They keep on talking and Mickey keeps trying to get Randy to tell him whats up with Tatum. Mickey: dude come on tell me. Randy: look I can't like I said she will stab me if I tell you that she likes you*covers mouth*. Mickey: she likes me huh? Randy: oh no, no, no, no, no you didn't hear that. Mickey: I think I did. Randy: I am going to get stabbed that's it. Phylicia isn't going to marry me…because when Tatum find out I am so dead I should just say goodbye to Phylicia right now. Mickey: dude I won't tell Tatum you told me. Randy: you better not. They keep on walking and soon Phylicia meets up with Mickey. Mickey: hey. Phylicia: hey. . Mickey: look I am sorry I give you a hard time before. Phylicia: really? Mickey: yeah it was wrong of me to do that to you and I am sorry. Phylicia: It's okay. . Mickey: good. Phylicia: you and Randy have been talking a lot. . Mickey: yeah I know. Phylicia: about movies right? Mickey: yeah movies. Phylicia: you are acting very weird. . Mickey: no I am not. Phylicia: okay whatever you say. Mickey: I mean it's not like I am going to tell you…Randy told me Tatum likes me…damn. Phylicia: Randy told you what? Mickey: you didn't hear that. Phylicia: yeah I did I am telling Tatum you she likes you. Tatum:*hears that* you told him Phylicia. . Mickey: no she didn't Randy…told… opps. Tatum: Randy told you. Randy:*walks up and sees Tatum looking at him* what? Tatum: you told Mickey I like him. Randy: dude you told Tatum. . Mickey: no I told Phylicia and she opened her mouth and Tatum heard. Randy: Babe. Phylicia: I am sorry. Everything goes crazy after Tatum's secret gets out till Tatum and Mickey decide to date and then everything is good again.


End file.
